


There's No Song For the Choir

by Crossley



Series: We Could Be Utopia [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, He's Just More Polite About It, Leonie Is Done With This Shit, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), So is Dedue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossley/pseuds/Crossley
Summary: Deleted scenes, alternate perspectives, and miscellaneous other bits and bobbles from the Utopia-verse. Will be updated intermittently.#1: Deleted flashbacks from Horsebow Moon 1180, AKA Why Leonie Finally Decided to Found the Beta Support Group.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & Leonie Pinelli, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: We Could Be Utopia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	There's No Song For the Choir

**Author's Note:**

> After teasing this extensively, I looked at chapter 10 of Holy Sick/Divine Nights and realized "crap, I need to add X scene, and for X scene to work I REALLY should have kept these two scenes from[ chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825498/chapters/55366069)." I've presented them here, plus a bonus scene. All of them deal with the "biting" phenomenon outside the main presented players, particularly Dedue and Leonie. ~~Who I may now ship in the context of this universe.~~
> 
> Anyway, there's at least one additional scene I intend to add, and likely more will pile up for the prequel and subsequent sequels. Or if there's a lot of demand to see a certain POV/scene, who knows, I might acquiesce.
> 
> Title from Lykke Li's [No Rest for the Wicked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh-0y8Qe0Sw), since _I Never Learn_ has spent almost as much time in rotation as _Melodrama_ during the writing of this unvierse.

“Okay, the scent thing was weird, but now there’s biting? Why is there biting?” Leonie stabbed at her stir-fry.

Raphael was in the middle of demolishing an entire pheasant. “Dunno. Have you tried asking them?”

Leonie shook her head. “Nope. Too weird.”

Raphael eyed her for a moment, then shrugged and started in on his turnip plate.

“I believe it’s some kind of mutual affirmation,” Ignatz said. “I find it quite romantic, personally. Many alpha and omega artists had bondmates as their muses for good reason. The ability to be present with another in such an intimate fashion, to form a connection that transcends ordinary human experience, to quite literally entwine one’s soul with another… it could only be the work of the goddess.” Ignatz sighed, dreamy-eyed.

Leonie and Raphael paused eating to stare at Ignatz. Leonie looked stricken, but Raphael seemed more amused than anything. “Eh, seems like it’s got its pluses and minuses, just like anything else.” Raphael eyed the kitchen. “You think they’d let me take another whole pheasant?”

* * *

Byleth knocked on Bernadetta’s door. Muffled crashing noises. “NO! PLEASE DON’T BITE ME!”

Deep breath. “Bernadetta, it’s Professor Eisner.”

More clattering. “Oh! Professor! Wait, there aren’t any alphas with you, right?”

“No, it’s just me.”

“Oh, okay—but wait, you’re an alpha! You want to bite me, don’t you?”

Byleth grit her teeth. “I’m not an alpha, and I don’t wish to bite you.”

“You don’t?”

“No, Bernadetta. I’m your teacher, and that would be inappropriate.”

Wailing noises. “Nobody wants to bite me! I’m useless! Worthless! Unmarriageable!”

_For fuck’s sake._

* * *

Left jab, right cross, left hook, right cross. “Dedue, um, what the fuck?”

Left under. Right cross, left hook. “I assume you mean the bite marks?”

“Yeah, I fucking mean the bite marks!” Step out. Left hook, right cross. “Who is biting you? Why are they biting you? Are you being abused? I know you’re a big guy, but abuse can happen to anyone—”

“I gave my consent to be bitten, Leonie.”

”Then this is some weird alpha shit, isn’t it?

“Only Annette. Ashe and Mercedes are not alphas. Your shoulder should be touching your earlobe on every punch. Again.”

“You know what I—” Left jab, right cross, left hook, right cross, “—mean.” Left under. Right cross, left hook. “Why bite you? No offense, just—” Step out. Left hook, right cross. “—aren’t you normal?”

“I am like you, yes. Remember to snap your punches. Let us run the whole sequence.”

Left jab, right cross, left hook, right cross. Left under. Right cross, left hook. Step out. Left hook, right cross. “Better. Again.”

Jab-cross-hook-cross-under-cross-hook-out-hook cross. “But what is the point of—”

“Again.” Jab-cross-hook-cross-under-cross-hook-out-hook cross. “Faster now.”

Jab-cross-hook-cross-under-cross-hook-out-hook cross. “Again.” Jab-cross-hook-cross-under-cross-hook-out-hook cross. “Again.” Jab-cross-hook-cross-under-cross-hook-out-hook cross. “I believe they wish for me to feel included. Again.”

“No no no no no, stop! You seriously just let them bite you because of peer pressure?” Leonie rolled her shoulders, breathing heavily. “Ugh, and I thought Raph was bad. Mitt drills with you are like punching a talking castle.”

“Apologies.”

“Nah, it’s good for me… eventually. But seriously, why?”

Dedue put down his mitts. “While I do not derive the same benefit, I appreciate the intent.”

Leonie threw down her sparring gloves. “Are you even listening to yourself? Or… wait… ” Leonie’s eyes narrowed suspiciously on Dedue’s arms. “... are you biting them back?”

Dedue’s face glowed faintly pink.

“That’s it!” Leonie threw her hands in the air. “I’m starting that unpresented support group. You need a safe space, free from this abuse.”

“Leonie, it is not—”

Leonie glared at Dedue, arms crossed.

“… I will bring snacks.”


End file.
